Dear Diary, I just killed myself
by wwerockz
Summary: One girl, one guy MAKING LOVE! That's what they did. . . Maria/Randy WWE FIC


**Hey peepz!! I am (as usual) in a AWESOMEZ mood! YOU KNOW WHY!? Becuz I cuz LOTZ of idearz 4 a bunch of fanficz!! AND AND AND!! MY BDAY DAY IS OCTOBER 9TH!! YOU ALL BETTER WISH ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Lolz. And also I was reading my other fanfic "Rko-ed by Love" and DUDE I was like freakin embarrassed! I SUCKED! I was like huh?? How did I write that!? MEANING, ITZ A HORRIBLE FANFIC!! So when I don't feel so lazy ill delete itz, don't worry. SOOOO hopez all my peepz likey this story! And I'm not planning to make this fic SUPER long, so we'll see**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG! I'm so excited! I cannot believe we're FINALLY going out! This is like all I've ever wanted! Fuck those people who say he's a "player". Me and you both know that he is just a sweet gentleman. =] And he also invited me to his hotel room tonight! You know what that means! Like I can't even explain how EXCITED I am! But I have only one concern, is he rough? You know what I mean. But like that's the only thing I'm really worried about. Cause I'm really not that type of girl. Let's hope he's not. Well I will DEFINATLY be writing again tomorrow and write EVERYTHING that happened! I promise! Every detail!_

_Love,_

_Maria_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Dear Diary,_

_WOW! THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! But I'm still kind of hurting right now. He was rough. =[ Maria no raunchy girl. But I can be naughty. Besides the sex, he was SO sweet to me! But I promised I'd tell you everything that happened so explain away! I knocked on his door and he invited me in. And then we just kinda sat and talked for a while and I felt really connected to him. But he started getting closer, and just to mention, naughtier. He then excused himself to go change the temperature. (GENTLEMAN!) And he came back and we talked some more and then it started to get like really hot. So I took a quick peek at the AC and it was like on 82! He asked me if something was wrong and I said that it was a little hot. And he said feel free. I'm like, what? He said he meant feel free to remove anything. And I'm like thinking OH! He slowly removed his shirt revealing that sexy six pack I was DYING for and he said "my turn". I did more than just take off my shirt. I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of his sexy pack and pressed my lips against his and DAMN those were like the SOFTEST lips I have ever felt. Anyways I whispered in his ear to stay right there, so I went into the bathroom and slipped my red sexy lacy underwear down my legs from my tight mini skirt and looked for a place to put it, HIS GYM BAG! Then I removed my bra from my breasts and slipped that in there too. Then I crept out of the bathroom and in front of the bed to see that most gorgeous body alive, Randy Orton, naked. WHOA! He asked why I was gone so long. I replied whispering "Surprise," Then Randy said "I heard that you have some sexy dance moves, why don't you show me some?" Pssh, I didn't even reply, I started. I swayed my hips side to side, left to left, right to right. OW! He spanked me! HARD! But I still continued with my dance. Then I got an idea, why don't I turn this "dance" into a strip? That's exactly what I did. I teased him by taking my cute little pink top off exposing my breasts, but not to him. I cupped them with my hands, teasing him. His smirk suddenly turned to a frown. "Theirs is still a lot more to come," I whispered. But then I thought, maybe I should give him a peek. So I turned my back so it faced him, in the front of the bed, so he couldn't see my breast, yet. So then I slipped my tight denim skirt, revealing my ass. I cupped my breast again and turned to face him, and gave a little dance once more. All I heard was "WHOA!" He also said "You know, I've never seen someone naked do the splits." I then replied saying "Well then today must be your lucky day," I said before I turned my back to him once more, got on the floor and let go of my breasts. Then I straightened my left leg on the floor and took my right leg and put it straight in the air and then put in the floor and straightened my ass on the floor and began shaking my ass, during the split. That really shook Randy. He then started jumping on the bed and started yelling "OH MY GOSH!" over and over again. Then he threw me into bed and he started his magic, the one and only, Randy magic._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**DID YOU LIKEZ!? REVIEW TELLING ME! I'm not disgusting, I was reading some ficz and they inspired me. SO YEAH! Lolz I'm not homo either. LOLZ. Wait, or lesbo. IM STRAIGHT! lolz**


End file.
